1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet-feeding apparatus and, more particularly, to a sheet-feeding apparatus equipped with a paper pressing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances and develops, the sheet-feeding apparatuses, which are equipped with a sheet-feeding mechanism for feeding paper sheets into a paper path, (for example, machines like the scanner and printer) have become more widespread and popular. The sheet-feeding mechanism transports a paper sheet to and past a recording module (such as the image sensor for scanners and print head for printers) in order to produce scanned images or printed documents. If the sheet-feeding mechanism is not equipped with a special device for stabilizing the paper sheets on the paper tray, the single paper sheet being fed to the recording module may be misaligned and consequently the scanned image or the data on the printed document maybe skewed. The aforesaid phenomenon more often occurs on thin, soft or fluffy paper sheets, such as receipts and thermal papers.